


Camarades et plus si affinités

by SerendipityManatee



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: M/M, NPA, le monde est en manque de fluff anti-capitaliste, élection présidentielle 2012
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityManatee/pseuds/SerendipityManatee
Summary: En 2012, Philippe Poutou doit relever deux challenges: remporter la présidentielle et le cœur de son ami et camarade de toujours, Olivier Besancenot.





	

« Nan, nan, nan, Olivier, nan! Je vais pas changer d’avis, tu sais ! Je veux pas, c’est tout. ». L’autre prit une inspiration, hésita, ses mots titubant sur sa langue. Ferma la bouche : pas une abdication, pas un consentement de seconde main ; simplement une frustration nue.   
Ils étaient las. Cette discussion, ils l’avaient eue un nombre incalculable de fois. Après des manifs, la sempiternelle écume après le ressac. Autour de cafés, récurant le fond des tasses afin qu’on n’y puisse pas lire l’avenir. Remâchés, les mots perdaient leur sens. Pas leur essence.   
A cet instant, dans l’exigu interligne de leurs regards, toxique ataraxie. Accalmie de plomb rompue par la voix d’Olivier : « Bon, ça m’a fait stresser pendant un an. Maintenant, c’est ton tour. ». Une moue à rebrousse-poil lui répondit. Il velouta donc ses assauts : « Ecoute, Phil… Je comprends. Vraiment. Tu sais à quel point ça me débecte, tout ce cirque. Je te demanderais pas une chose pareille si c’était pas la seule solution. Et je te le demanderais pas non plus si je pensais pas que tu étais le meilleur, non, le seul à pouvoir gérer ça… ». Un soupir écrasant s’évada de Philippe. L’air vibra. Le goût de conciliation qui y musardait, volatil, enhardit Olivier : « Je sais que tu le vois comme un calvaire et c’en est un, y’a pas de doute là-dessus, mais c’est plus que ça, c’est la suite cohérente de tes combats et de tes valeurs, enfin je sais pas pourquoi j’ai peur du mot, c’est une responsabilité. » Et d’achever, d’une voix méticuleusement écorcée : « C’est une nécessité, parce qu’il faut qu’on soit là, qu’on occupe cet espace, tu sais pourquoi on le fait, tu as été avec les gens autant que moi, je t’apprends rien… On, tu, leur dois ça. Les gens, ceux avec qui et pour qui on lutte, ils ont besoin de toi. Et puis… Moi aussi j’ai besoin de -euh- que tu t’en charges. ».  
La bouche de Philippe se chiffonna en un sourire : « il faut toujours que ça soit toi qui ait le dessus, hein ? ».


End file.
